By Fate's Design
So, here is a fanfiction written by Emilia, with ideas contributed by Bekah and Kile. 'Part 1: A Lethal Enigma' Chapter 1: Return to Wikiana (Emilia's POV, Written by Emilia) "COULDN'T YOU BE A LITTLE SMOOTHER ON THE BRAKES!" I yelled across the TARDIS to my son, the Doctor. He was too busy meddling with the controls to notice me flying across the room. Even with the powers of Air, I couldn't control how fast my body was moving in space. Curse my damn father, I muttered under my breath. "Mother, I've returned you home." The Doctor replied, his long scarf getting tangled around the TARDIS console. "You haven't been here since you were a little girl. I figured it was time to bring you back." How did my son know about the life I once lead before creating the Time Lords? Personally, I already missed my palace in the sky. The feeling of home that I felt when I near the Eye of Harmony had disappeared. Sure, Wikiana was my home world, but I hadn't been there since I was a child. "Well, you've reached your final destination mother." The Doctor replied. Ignoring my son, I pushed my way out of the TARDIS door and stepped into the bright sunlight of Wikiana. Being foolish enough to gaze at the spectaculary scenery, I didn't notice the sound of the TARDIS brakes leaving me behind, until I turned around and spotted the time machine fading from sight. "DAMN IT SONNY!" I shouted, banging my fists against the pavement, which caused my knuckles to bleed like hell. Taking the sorrow of being left behind, I transformed into my animal form (a red panda) and decided to investigate the world I left behind many years ago. The town I had landed in was fairly updated with modern technology and all. I was scampering along the shadows, taking in the scenery when suddenly, a young girl with blonde hair was skipping around the town square, being all happy and merry. Unlike most figures from the town, I recognized this person from my past all too well. "Bekah?" I squeaked in my animal form, hoping that she would hear me. Chapter 2: Start of Something (Bekah's POV, Written by Emilia) My day was going normally. I had planned to take in the town as a little daytrip when I heard an unnatural squeaking behind me. Usually, I figured it was one of the Gods trying to take me back home. Though no one was approaching me, so instead, I followed the sound. Weaving through the side streets of Wikiana, I eventually came across an innocent looking red panda. Weird, weren't those animals out of season here in Wikiana? Though what scared me about this particular panda was that it started to emit a really strange light and soon, the panda disappeared in a light beam that took a few seconds to disappear. The panda had turned into some sort of human. But I knew exactly who this bright young woman was, and she was no human. "EMILIA!" I screamed excitedly, embracing my sister. She seemed a little startled at first, but eventually she hugged me back. "Aww, look at you pathetic bugs." I heard a voice scream out. Emilia must have heard the voice as well, because she stopped her hug and backed away. "Okay, who the hell was that?" I inquired, attempting to find the source of the voice. "Oh you little peasants, aren't you just...adorable. Get ready for a game beyond your wildest desires." The voice replied. Before Emilia or I could reply, I heard a screaming voice shouting "THERE'S BEEN A MOTHERFREAKING MURDER! HURRY THE HELL UP!" Emilia and I glanced at each other concerned before I broke the awkward silence. "Well, time to pull out the Sherlock costume." Emilia laughed. "I DIBS BEING THE DOCTOR!" We giggled as we transformed into our costumes. Me dressed as Sherlock and Emilia wearing a bowtie with a sonic screwdriver. Wasting no more time, we made our way towards the voice that was screaming out murder. Chapter 3: Enemy Revealed (Emilia's POV, Written by Emilia) "For the last time Bekah, bowties are cool!" I yelled at my sister, who gave me a half-laugh, half-scowl. "You wish sister." Bekah retorted. "Men fall for women in long trench coats." Eventually, the two of us reached the crime scene where there was a boy in a red sweater freaking out while rapping and a girl lying face-down in the middle of the town square. "Bekah, you know what that boy in the square is?" I inquired, pointing to the rapper. "A brilliant impression of an idiot?" Bekah replied, not being able to contain her laughter. "Exactly." I laughed, high-fiving my sister before approaching the girl who was face-down in the square. The girl was rather petite with blonde hair. She had several wounds in her head, likely a beating. Bekah checked the girl's pulse while I continued to investigate the girl's head. "Her pulse is gone." Bekah glanced up at me gravely. "Oh, you puny little girls are attempting to unravel the mystery behind this peasant's death? How precious..." "Bekah, that voice, from early, it returned."'' I asked, scared to my inner core.'' "But who the hell is it?" Bekah questioned. "I. AM. DELIDE." "Damn it Bekah!" I screamed to my sister. "Wait, who is this supposed Delide?" Bekah questioned. "She hates us Bekah for even existing." I gravely reply. "The voice seemed familiar from one of the foes I faced when I was away for those 100 years. She was like the "final boss". This Delide is practically invicible, since she can bring people back to life as well as killing them. She was the one who caused this murder." Bekah's face expressed concern. "How do we find this Delide?" "I don't know sister. But Delide always means bad news." I gravely responded to my sister. "Then we should head back to Wikiolympus and report to our siblings and parents." Bekah suggested. I shook my head. "More Gods means a worse situation with Delide, Bekah. We have to face her on our own." "Wait, what happened to the break-dancing boy?" Bekah inquired, pointing to a blonde girl in a red hat. "Let's find out." I replied, making my way towards the girl in the red hat. Eventually, I was facing the girl in the red hat. "Who the hell are you?" I inquired. "Um..." The girl in the red hat replied, seeming like she didn't want to talk. But I needed an answer, so I put the girl in a chokehold." "Let me ask you again. Who the hell are you?" I asked, this time more fierce. "I'M CHAZZ!" The girl squeaked. Finally getting an answer, I released the girl from the chokehold. Nodding to Bekah, she came towards me. "Well Emilia, what do you think of this girl?" Bekah questioned, like the girl was familiar to her. "She'll do." I replied. "Now, Chazz and Bekah, grab my hands and pray you don't get sick. This could be a bumpy ride." Focusing my mind on travelling to the forbidden destination caused my eyes to turn a violent shade of red, but eventually, we began our time-travelling trip to the one place the Gods were not suppose to go; Delide's kingdom. Chapter 4: TBA (Bekah's POV, Written by Emilia) If there is anything in the world that I could ever avoid with Emilia, it's time-travelling not being inside a ship. Emilia seemed okay, but I felt greener than I looked. Chazz seemed zone-out, like time travelling is something new to her. "So you're a time-traveler?" Chazz shouted. Emilia scoffed. "Yeah, a time-traveler." After, she quickly directed a grin in my direction, knowing that she was something more than a time traveler. Emilia grabbed my wrist lightly and I immediately felt less nauseated than normal. Sometimes magic was helpful, but other times it caused havoc instead. Eventually, the three of us went inside Delide's fortress, ready to wreak some havoc. TBC Category:Story Category:The Wayward Daughter Category:Old